


Jealous

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, M/M, jealousy but in like cute adorable ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: 3+ 1 with three times raph was jealous and one time Simon was and did something about it





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> 1X13 never happened so most canon events are altered

1  
Raphael wouldn’t say he’s someone that got jealous easily. That was perhaps, he had no reason to be jealous of anyone. Until everyone in the clan started to get friendly with Simon. Normally he wouldn’t mind the fledgling sticking with the vampires and away from the shadowhunters, but he was also distant from Raphael. Now his nights were being spent with everyone but Raphael.

Raphael sits alone in his office, idly flipping through his files, there wasn’t much to do now that everyone was a peace. His eyes wondered over to the couch were Simon would lay and complain about working. He thought of the last time he went to train with Simon, weeks ago. As much as he hated to hear Simon whine and complain, he missed it. Raphael had realized when he stopped finding Simon’s little quirks adorable rather than annoying. 

Raphael sighed and turned off the desk light as he decided to retire for the night, there was no point sitting about thinking about Simon, a situation he found himself in a lot lately. 

He was headed straight to bed when he heard the loud commotion that came from across the hall, from Simon’s room. 

Raphael knocked once and then again when no answer came. “Hey Raph, the door swung open moments later. Simon’s smile alone was enough to calm Raphael’s nerves. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, I haven’t seen you for a while, I was just checking in” Simon turned away and nodded. Raphael followed shortly behind. 

“I’m just hanging out with Chad” Simon tilted his head to guy sprawled out on Simon’s bed. His hair tussled as he laid shirtless with a video game console in his lap. He was one of their younger members of the clan. 

Raphael gritted his teeth and bawled up his fist as he watch Simon casually get back on the bed. “You wanna stay Raph?” he asked innocently. 

“No, I have th-things to do” 

-  
2.

Raphael long gave up and accepted that he liked Simon, in more ways than one. He’d also come to terms with the fact that what he felt was unrequited. Simon was still a part of his life and that was all that mattered. 

“Can you help me with something?” Simon stood before him with two ties in hand. “which goes better with this shirt?” he asked with a shy smile. 

“What for?” Raphael asked and got up the closer examine the pieces of fabric. 

“I” Simon smiled and shook his head “I have a date”

“Oh” Raphael tried his best to not sound upset as he hooked the tie he’d chosen for Simon. “with?”

“Clary” Simon grinned. 

“Oh” Raphael gritted his teeth and absentmindedly pulled knot around Simon’s neck too tight. 

“Raph, I know I don’t need to breath and all that but it wouldn’t hurt if it was a little looser” 

“Magnus needs me, I need to go” 

“Raphael? You tol-“

“have a goodnight Simon” Raphael wasted no time and used his speed to get out of the hotel. He knew that being friends with Simon while he felt the way he did would be hard, but this was unbearable. 

3\. 

Raphael loved to watch Simon’s performances, he loved how much happier Simon was in does moments, with a mic in front of him, his fingers effortlessly dancing over his keyboard or guitar, the lights casting a heavenly glow over him. 

Raphael hated that Simon’s talent could only be shared at night in gloomy downworld bars. Raphael clapped and cheered for Simon as loud as he could as he watch him descend from the make shift stage. Clan members immediately flocked towards him as they always did. 

Raphael waited until the commotion around Simon died down before getting up to meet the fledgling. 

“That was amazing, Simon” he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder. 

“Really?” Simon asked with a wide grin “I thought the new song was a little bleh” Simon wrinkled his nose up. It was one of Simon’s habit that Raphael could not get enough of. “I’ll have to work on it a little more”

“I think you were phenomenal” Came a voice as from behind Simon, soft unlike the sharp edges of the nails that were removing Raphael’s hand from Simon’s shoulder. It was a seelie, one Raphael does not recognize nor did he care to know her. 

“Thanks” Simon welcomed the compliment with a warm smile. The seelie’s smile was dazzling as she placed herself in between Raphael and Simon. 

“How about we go back to your place for a private show?” 

“I- I’m not really interested”

“we can have so much fun” The girl hummed and got closer to Simon.

“He said he’s not interested” Raphael gripped the seelies hand and pulled her away from Simon “he him alone” he hissed, without realizing that everyone around the bar was watching. Raphael immediately let go and sped away. 

“What the hell?” Simon shook his head and watched the empty space in confusion.   
“My oh my, you are oblivious” Magnus sighed “sit down, Simon”

+1 

Ever since Simon and Magnus had their talk. So many things suddenly made sense and Simon felt relived. For a while now, he’d realized he’d developed an attraction to Raphael, one didn’t think would go anywhere, there was always a constant nagging in the back of his mind that he could shake, why would Raphael want to be with him. Simon had tried on many occasion since the night at the bar to bring it but they never got to the topic, the moment never felt right.

And Simon thought he lost the opportunity when he saw Raphael and Meliorn together. They were at a party that Magnus held to commemorate the strong alliance between the shadowhunters and downworlders. 

Raphael was happier than Simon’s ever seen him, his eyes wrinkled as he laughed out loud at something Meliorn had said. Simon clenched the glass in hand until it shattered. Several guest turned their attention to him but Simon only had eyes for one. 

“Okay, that was expensive” Magnus quickly whisked the broken pieces of glass away with his magic. 

“are they” Simon waved his hand around vaguely, unable to say the word.

“dating? No” Magnus shook his head “but what are you wait for, getting jealous over It only proves that you care for him” 

“you’re right” Simon sighed “I’m going to do it, I’m going to tell him”

“Goodluck” Magnus called behind Simon as he walked towards Raphael “oh to be young and in love” 

Simon stalked over to Raphael and grabbed him by the lapels of jacket and pulled him close “I like you, like a lot”

“W-what?” Raphael stuttered from the intensity of Simon’s words.

“I think he said he like you” Meliorn shrugged and walked away when Raphael glared at him “leaving”

“I like, more than I liked anyone else and it’s so hard not to tell you that you’re all I’ve been thinking about for weeks, and I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I won’t unless it’s something you want”

“Can we settle for a hug and a kiss of the cheek?”


End file.
